Ten Flamed Roses
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'It was a game, but he was an enigma. I wanted to figure him out and why he acted the way he did. I was going to do so, no matter the risks.' Auslly. *Rated M for language and future chapters.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

I was falling and my world around me was spinning. Darkness was surrounding me, rose petals that were lit on fire, floated around me. My arms and legs were flailing about. "Help!" I screamed, knowing that no one could hear me and that I was alone.

The emptiness inside was taking over my soul and I was going down faster, the sound of fire crackling beneath me loudly. I turned my head slightly and sure enough, there was a pit of fire beneath, a giant rose in the middle. I whimpered and screamed. "_Help me!_"

* * *

I sat up straight, breathing heavily. I looked around my room, happy to see no fire. I sighed with relief and looked at my alarm. _6:20AM_ it read in bolded font. I grunted, knowing my mother would be knocking at my door as soon as my alarm went off. I stretched awkwardly in my bed and swung my legs over the edge. I looked outside my window. The sun was beginning to rise, giving the sky that beautiful bluish-orange ting.

I smiled slightly and stood up. I clasped my hands behind me and puffed out my chest, stretching my back. Once I had finished my daily morning stretches (which don't happen too often), I walked to my closet, picking out my outfit for the day. I grabbed a plaid black skirt, that was knee high and white short sleeved shirt, with a green sweater vest to go with it, crested with the school symbol. I attended a uniformed school here in Miami. Although it bothered me a bit, I couldn't help but like their style choice of uniforms.

I attended a private school called Brito Miami Private School. It was a school like no other. It was great, really. The only except to its 'greatness' were some of the kids. They bothered me to no end. I sighed and got myself prepared for another day of school. I went for a shower and stayed in it for more than thirty minutes before getting out.

I quickly dressed myself. I slipped on my skirt, blouse, vest, tie, navy blue socks and black dress shoes. I smiled at myself in the mirror, happy with my appearance. I put my dark brown hair up in a messy ponytail and applied a bit of lip gloss to my lips. I smirked at myself and sighed. "Als, mommy said to come downstairs! We're leaving soon!"

I nodded to myself and ran down the stairs, picking up my little brother in the process. He squealed with happiness and pressed a kiss to my cheek. My mother chuckled softly, walking out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. She was from Paris, France and spoke fluent French. She had laugh lines by her mouth, but still happened to look like the prettiest woman I've ever seen. She looked at me, well, I looked like her. We had the same hazel brown eyes and long dark brown hair. My brother, Marcus, looked like our father, who happened to be just plain ole American.

I had another older sister, but she was majoring in English off in England. Plus, we had a pretty sour relationship, from what I know. "Look at you. You're now in grade twelve."

I rolled my eyes and put my six year old brother down. "You've been saying that from since the first day, mother," I replied, kissing her cheek. "Come on, it's 7:30. We can't afford to be late."

She laughed as I picked up Marcus and carried him to the car.

* * *

I looked at my school in amazement. I've been going here since I was in grade one and it never seized to amaze me. It was beautiful. I opened the door, getting out with Marcus. He immediately grabbed my hand and held it tight. I smiled down at him and we said good bye to our mother.

I dropped my brother off at his class and continued on my way down the hall. I looked at my watch and nodded. It was only 8:30. I have fifteen minutes to spare until first period. I smiled brightly, saying hi to everyone I passed by. I wasn't necessarily popular, I was just _known_ around the school. _Like the principal's son. Except, you could say he 'gets' around a lot,_ I thought bitterly. I continued walking, thinking about the horrid boy who was a spawn of the nice principal.

I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, so I was surprised when I bumped in to the devil himself. "Allison Dawson. Fancy seeing you here early, _Dawson_," he hissed.

I looked up, staring in to the most _gorgeous_ hazel eyes ever. Upon seeing Austin Moon, you'd say he's the most incredible and gorgeous guy ever. Well, I'm different. I first met him in grade nine. He was 'quiet' as you can say. Every girl thought that he was an angel sent from above, and I would've agreed too, if I hadn't figured out him _personally_. By the time his third week had rolled around, he had went through more than nine girls and was already caught smoking on school grounds.

I did not like him, at all.

He was totally rude and _disgusting_. Every girl to him was just a joke or some toy he'd play with until he got bored. I disliked him and his stupid blond hair every female giggled over. I narrowed my eyes back at him and flipped him off. "Oooh, the middle finger, I'm oh so fucking wounded," he sneered sarcastically. "I should put mine in you."

I grimaced at the sound of his suggestive tone. _Do not fall for it this time, Ally. He has a girlfriend. _I pushed him out of my way and walked on, only to feel his hand connect with my butt, squeezing it firmly. I yelped, slapping his hand away. I turned around and glared at his retreating form. Angrily, I stomped my way to the first period, not liking how my day was going so far.

* * *

"…you had sex with Austin Moon?" I blandly said a look of disbelief on my face.

One of my best friends, Jessica Stratton, nodded, tears in her eyes, "Yes! And he totally dumped me after!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my English notebook. "I told you, he's not good news, Jess," I said.

She glared at me and rubbed her nose. "Says you, you were the first girl to fuck him at this school!" I flinched, my heart clenching at her words. Her face softened upon seeing my hurt look. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

I hardened my eyes shook my head. "Yes you did and it was a mistake. I was drunk. It should have never happened," I icily replied, seeing the devil walk inside the classroom.

He totally walked passed Jessica, ignoring her presence. She whimpered and I rolled my eyes at her sadness. It pissed me off that she thought she needed the jerk. I felt something hit me at the back of my head and turned around. I glared at the smirking Austin. "Fuck off, Moon!" I yelled.

He winked at me and gave me his lopsided perverted grin. "If I'm not fucking off on you, it's not an offer," he stated.

I growled in frustration and turned back around. Jessica was smirking at me. "…what?" I asked, alarmed.

She squealed and looked at Moon, who was doing God knows what. "I have a plan," she said, sniffling.

I groaned, shaking my head. Jessica's plans were never good. Only bad came out of it. "No, Jess, whatever you're planning, I'm not in it," I replied bluntly.

She pouted and looked at me. "Come on, Als. Don't you see? He _knew_ he had sex with you and still doesn't stop bothering you. I think that's a sign from Jesus." I rolled my eyes. He was my first. I happened to be drunk and he was sober. He remembered it all, but wouldn't tell me to this day. "He probably likes you," she whispered.

I looked at her with dead eyes and shook my head. "Moon is incapable of liking human beings. You'd need an alien for him," I stated.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him, causing me to do so, too. But when I looked at him, he looked in a different direction. I raised a brow at his behaviour and looked back at Jessica, who had a wide smirk on her face. "See what I mean? He feels something for you! He's always _staring_ at you, Als." _He is only planning on getting me in to the nearest classroom at lunch time._ I shook my head again, not agreeing with this entire thing. "Come on, think about it. You can play him and hurt him like he has hurt other girls. You don't like him so you're getting something out of this, his broken heart and pained eyes."

I smiled and nodded. "That sounds so…" she smiled hopefully at me. "…stupid and I'm not doing it. Find someone else for your 'mechanical' plan," I retorted.

She opened her mouth to say something but the national anthem came on. I smirked and rose like everyone else, placing my hand on my heart and facing the American flag. She sighed and turned to the front, placing her hand, too, on her heart. After the national anthem was done, out teacher told us to sit and Jessica turned around to look at me. "Think about it, Als," she whispered.

I only rolled my eyes in response.

* * *

Lunch time came around fast and I made a mad dash to my locker. Every day since my ninth year had been the same. And I wanted to break that, although it'd be hard. _He broke up with Jess, so he's single and ready to –_ my thoughts were cut short when I was pushed up against the cold locker by Moon himself. He smirked down at me and unbuttoned a few of my buttons on my shirt, showing more cleavage than I was used to. "There we go. This makes me happy," he whispered seductively.

I rolled my eyes and tried to push him off me. Too bad I was a song writer and gymnast, not a stupid body builder or something. He grabbed my hands, holding them tightly as I was dragged in to an empty class with him. He closed the door behind us, locking it. "This is probably going to be sexual harassment, so leave me alone or I'll tell the principal, Moon," I demanded.

He snickered and walked towards me. "Listen here, I've been dating girls on and off so much, I forgot about you. My most prized possession," he said, stopping in front of me. He bent down so his lips were touching my ear. "I missed touching and kissing you."

I yelped when he grasped my butt and lifted me up on one desk. He opened my legs _wide_ open and placed himself between them. "Trust me, you'll be screaming my name again."

I rolled my eyes and tried to push him away, but he, once again, grabbed my hands and pressed himself fully against me. He smirked, keeping eye contact with me as he kissed me hard. It was going to be the same. I was going to succumb to what he wants, he'll finger me – possibly do something along the lines of placing his mouth on a delicate area –, we are going to argue, continue what we did before and I was going to moan until I came. _No, you're going to fight it – too late_, I thought. His hands had already made their way to my underwear. _When'd his tongue get in to my mouth? I hate feeling lust for people,_ I thought angry at myself. I moaned as he pressed his thumb as me hard. He bit my bottom lip and smirked against it. "Yes, moan for me," he whispered.

My hands wound themselves in his soft blond hair, pulling it tightly. I heard him groaned and smirked. But my upper hand was soon lost when I felt his finger enter me. I moaned loudly, tilting my head back, mouth slightly opened. It felt so _good_. I looked back at him as he pumped his finger in and out of me. "What are doing?" I hissed. He was doing this too slow. "Go faster, I am hungry."

He lazily smirked at me and did as I told him. I moaned loudly and bit my lip hard. "Damn, don't do that. You're turning me on," he whispered.

I stuck up my middle finger and his frowned at me. His frown, however, turned in to a smirk as he put another finger in me. I moaned louder, spreading my legs wider and placing my hands on his shoulders. "That's a good girl," he whispered in my ear.

I felt him touch my G-spot and moaned loudly while hissing at him, "I'm not a fucking dog."

He laughed and I felt my stomach tighten. _Oh, this is it! Oh God, please_, I thought. "Say my name, Allison," he sneered.

I shook my head and heard him grunted as I laid my head on his shoulders. "No?" he whispered. "Say. My. Name."

I shook my head again, not giving in to his demands. Before I could even climax, his pulled his fingers out of me and took a step back. Without his body to hold on to, I fell forward, hitting the ground. He laughed loudly and I grunted, standing up. "Why the hell did you –" he was licking me off his fingers and had one hand on his belt. "God, no. I will _not_ ever have sex with you again," I hissed.

He raised a brow and his eyes and posture visibly hardened. "So, you'd let me finger you, but having sex with you is out of the question?" he asked me angrily.

I blushed hotly and shook my head. "I never agree to let you finger me! I always try to run away!" I yelled in my defense.

He clenched his fists angrily and looked up at me. "Shit, man! I only do that because you know I want to be with you!" he yelled.

My eyes narrowed. "Really, you do? Then if so, why do you fuck so many girls and break their hearts? Oh wait, I know, it's because _I_ said no, isn't it?" I hissed.

He glared at me. "My sex life has nothing to do with you!" he retorted.

I walked up to him and poked it his chest. He towered over me and I didn't care at the moment. Not even if he could hurt me. "I don't care, _Moon_. I will _not_ let you get to me like you did with half of the female student body. I'm not like them," I hissed.

His lips thinned and he looked behind me. "Fine," he whispered. "What do you want me to do?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "This always happens. We always do this. For once when I say this, _leave me alone_," I hiss.

Austin's eyes narrowed in to the thinnest slits I've ever seen. "No," he stated, " I will not."

I glared at him. "I'll file for sexual harassment, jackass."

He leaned in even closer. "No, you won't. I know won't."

_Probably because your mother would stop me. _And he kissed me. It was always the same thing.

* * *

I walked in to the cafeteria. I had quickly left the room after I came down from my orgasm high. I really don't like him, yet I let him touch me like that. _I'm fucking crazy,_ I thought, walking to the table with my friends. Although all five of these girls were my closest friends, Trish had to take the top spot. She knew about my little affair thingy going on with Austin (and I say affair because he actually _cheats_ on his girlfriends to come and finger me. Unbelievable, I know). She knows that he claims to like me and she has always been on my side for it. She never believed a single word he said. "Did he…?" I nodded as she trailed off, our other friends looking at us in confusion as she stood up, slamming her fists on the table. "That fucker, I'll kill him! I told him to leave you alone!" she yelled.

Everyone turned to look at us and I calmed her down. "Sit, please." She sighed but did so anyways. "It always happens. I guess you'll have to start picking me up from my locker at lunch," I stated, stealing one of her fries.

She nodded and looked towards the door. I followed her eyes and they landed on Moon. Trish knew I was attracted to him. I was, but he wasn't boyfriend material and I disliked him altogether (please do minus his touches). He was cocky, crude and downright annoying. "…I think it's a good idea," I heard Trish say.

I looked at her in confusion. "Huh? Did you say something?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded. "Jessica told me the plan. You should do it." I shook my head quickly. "Come on, Als. If you do, you get the enjoyment of telling him what to do and hurting him," Trish stated. "And don't forget, you can _always_ get him back for everything he did to you."

And she mumbled 'Liking you my ass' for my ears to only hear. I sniggered and thought about it for a moment. He had done some humiliating things to me in the past, which led up to my ultimate dislike of him. I looked my friends who seemed intrigued a bit to hear my answer. "Done, I will do it." they cheered. "But not for free. I expect some cash, guys," I drawled out.

They nodded. "Twenty bucks from all five of us if you break his heart."

I smirked and nodded. "You guys have yourself a deal."

**HollowedLover1379**


End file.
